mastersoftheuniverseitalianofandomcom_it-20200215-history
He-Man
He-Man è un personaggio immaginario ispirato al protagonista tipo del genere fantasy eroico, creato nel 1981 da Mattel per la linea di giocattoli dei Masters of the universe (accorciato spesso in M.O.T.U., in italiano "i dominatori dell'universo"). Il personaggio, introdotto con dei fumetti di poche pagine allegate ai giocattoli, ha acquisito grande popolarità con la serie tv d'animazione che lo vedeva protagonista, He-Man e i dominatori dell'universo, realizzata dalla Filmation a partire dal 1983. In seguito alla grande risposta di pubblico, ha fatto comparsa anche in molti altri prodotti correlati (fumetti, cancelleria scolastica, costumi di carnevale, ecc.). Successivamente si è cercato di rilanciarlo con diverse serie animate (un sequel nel 1990 e un remake nel 2002) e anche con un film dal vivo (nel 1987, He-Man era interpretato da Dolph Lundgren), ma senza mai riuscire ad eguagliare il successo iniziale. He-Man è stato protagonista di numerose serie di giocattoli, sia autonome sia dedicate alle serie animate, sviluppando un vasto arco narrativo; i pupazzi d'epoca sono ancora oggi oggetto di collezionismo. Il nome del personaggio deriva da una vecchia espressione, nella quale un "he-man" indica un uomo che si ritiene un vero maschio, un gran macho virile. Caratteristiche del personaggio He-Man è un personaggio complesso, transitato attraverso molteplici incarnazioni, spesso non perfettamente divise da soluzioni di continuità. I primi pamphlet abbinati ai personaggi della "prima serie" di pupazzi Mattel non avevano ancora adottato la "formula fumetto" che li contraddistinguerà in seguito e, per ciascuna pagina, si limitavano a un'unica illustrazione corredata da una didascalia di tre-quattro righe, che spiegava la scena in questione. Nel primo pamphlet della serie He-Man è raffigurato inizialmente come il campione di una tribù di nomadi cacciatori, abitanti del pianeta Eternia, la cui civiltà un tempo avanzata è stata sconvolta dalle "grandi guerre" (concetto vasto, intrigante ma mai sviluppato) che ha lasciato il mondo diviso fra le tracce tecnologiche del passato e un presente barbarico e selvaggio. Abbandonata la sua gente per "combattere il male", He-Man incontra una primitiva versione della sacerdotessa "Sorceress" (rappresentata nella prima serie di pupazzi dalla figurina di Teela con indosso il corpetto e l'elmo da 'dea dei serpenti'), che dona al giovane guerriero biondo una panoplia di armi per aiutarlo nella sua lotta, fra cui una metà della "Spada del potere" (prima che il dualismo fra le due spade - ereditato da "Blackstar" - venisse abbandonato dalla continuity) e il corpetto "giustaforza" che centuplicava le energie del già erculeo guerriero. In seguito a questa più primitiva incarnazione di He-Man, influenzata da figure della narrativa fantastica come Tarzan e Conan il Barbaro si sostituì quella più scanzonata e "supereroistica" della serie animata, realizzata dalla compagnia Filmation che aveva già curato le riduzioni animate di Flash Gordon e Blackstar. In questa nuova versione il principe Adam, rappresentato come un annoiato perditempo, sempre preso dai suoi passatempi e mai da questioni serie, cela in realtà l'identità segreta di He-Man, il difensore dei segreti del castello di Grayskull e garante della pace su Eternia, un , una terra dove convivono sia la tecnologia che la magia. Nonostante l'aspetto simile, nessuno dei personaggi secondari sospetta la verità, forse proprio per la differenza di carattere tra i due. Per trasformarsi impiega la Spada del Potere ed una formula magica, in cui invoca i poteri magici del castello di Grayskull (nell'adattamento italiano differente tra le due stagioni del cartone animato). Insieme a lui può trasformare il suo amico Cringer (una tigre senziente, rappresentata come molto paurosa) nel possente e aggressivo Battle-Cat, che gli funge da destriero e compagno. La caratteristica principale del personaggio è la sua forza, che lo rende in grado di abbattere pareti e rocce a furia di pugni, e di lanciare in aria pesanti macigni; è inoltre agile, veloce nella corsa, resistente alla fatica e ai danni. Può comunicare telepaticamente con la maga Sorceress, e respingere i fulmini magici o colpi di armi a raggi con la Spada del Potere, fonte della sua trasformazione. He-Man è rappresentato come un personaggio positivo, estremamente buono e puro di cuore. Per proteggere la sua famiglia, Adam tiene segreta la sua doppia identità; gli unici ad esserne a conoscenza sono: Sorceress (la maga del castello di Grayskull che gli ha donato i poteri), Duncan (Man-at-Arms in un adattamento differente), il mago alieno Orko, e la tigre Cringer/Battle-Cat. Quest'ultima lo segue in quasi ogni avventura, affrontando anche i suoi avversari. In seguito anche la sorella gemella Adora (il personaggio di She-Ra che inizialmente è all'oscuro dei poteri del fratello ne verrà a conoscenza. La sua famiglia è composta dal padre Re Randor, dalla madre regina Marlena (un'astronauta terrestre giunta in passato sul pianeta), dal nonno Miro e dalla sorella Adora. Nei fumetti (specialmente nei minicomics legati ai giocattoli), dove la trama è differente rispetto alla serie animata, lo si può vedere impiegare, oltre alla spada magica, anche un'ascia ed uno scudo (accessori in dotazione all'action figure del personaggio), oltre che con tutta una serie di armature differenti. Poteri e abilità Il personaggio di He-Man è caratterizzato dalla sua notevole forza, che viene detto non avere pari nell'universo. He-Man è definito "l'uomo più forte e potente dell'intero universo" ed infatti nelle diverse serie non esiste nemico che sia mai riuscito a sconfiggerlo sul piano della forza bruta. La sua forza deriva dai magici poteri all'interno del castello di Grayskull. Nell'albo n° 47 della serie DC Comics Presents, un crossover con l'universo narrativo della DC comics, He-Man si scontra con Superman e si rivela essere alla pari dell'Uomo d'Acciaio. La sua potenza è illimitata e infinita, infatti riesce a sollevare senza sforzo pesi immensi: in un episodio della serie a cartoni classica He-Man solleva il castello di Grayskull, in altri riesce ad allargare lo squarcio di un terremoto. Nella serie animata realizzata nel 2002 riesce a provocare scosse telluriche con un solo pugno. Nell'episodio della serie classica "Il mago della montagna di pietra" He-man ha un incontro ravvicinato col diavolo, che ammette che la forza di He-Man gli è superiore. Oltre a questo, le sue caratteristiche fisiche, gli permettono di correre e nuotare a velocità nettamente superiori di quanto possa ogni umano (abbastanza da colpire Superman), ma viene rappresentato come estremamente acrobatico e agile, nonostante l'enorme massa muscolare. La sua forza è inoltre aumentata dalla sua mitica Spada del Potere, che Sorceress definisce l'arma più potente dell'universo, e dalle varie armature che indossa nei vari fumetti e/o episodi. A dimostrazione della sua forza, He-Man è sempre riuscito a bloccare le cariche degli attacchi di nemici quali Beast-Man e Mer-Man senza sforzo e a scagliarli a chilometri di distanza come fossero bambole di pezza. He-man è inoltre invulnerabile, poiché resiste a tutti i tipi di attacchi fisici senza ferirsi, e ai colpi di energia tecnologica. Nemmeno il Superman Silver Age nel già citato scontro riusciva a ferirlo. L'unica cosa che può sormontare la sua invulnerabilità è la magia, ma la sua Spada del Potere può deviare e riflettere i colpi magici. Possiede inoltre la capacità di emettere un super-soffio, che può spazzare via i nemici con la potenza concentrata di un uragano. Una volta con un solo pugno frantumò una luna che stava cadendo su Eternia. Riesce inoltre a sfregare le mani così velocemente da trasformare la sabbia in vetro. Nella serie del 2002, colpisce così forte con la spada da dividere in due l'intero pianeta. Ideazione del personaggio Una voce non confermata, molto diffusa in internet, vuole che inizialmente il personaggio dovesse essere l'action figure del film di Conan il barbaro in uscita nel 1982: questo film però non si era rivelato adatto ad un pubblico infantile, per la violenza, le guerre e l'orrore che ne caratterizzavano la trama; meno ancora per le tematiche affrontate. Venne quindi deciso dalla Mattel di slegare il progetto dal film, per creare quelli che sarebbero divenuti i Masters of the Universe. He-Man è rappresentato come radicalmente diverso da Conan: mentre quest'ultimo è un selvaggio che, seppur seguendo un proprio codice d'onore, non ha problemi ad uccidere gli avversari o a commettere furti e omicidi, He Man è buono e generoso, usa la spada per tutto meno che per colpire e vive in un mondo tecnologico circondato da una natura fatata. È da notare che la figura di Skeletor, con il viso a forma di teschio, ricorda Thulsa Doom, un avversario di Kull di Valusia nei racconti di Howard, ma anche di Conan nei fumetti dedicati a quest'ultimo, oltre che nel film, dove però la sua caratterizzazione è più vicina a quella di Thoth-Amon, altro avversario di Conan. Thulsa Doom veniva disegnato da John Buscema come un muscoloso negromante con il viso scheletrico dalle orbite infuocate. Roger Sweet, uno dei creatori della linea di giocattoli, in un'intervista al sito he-man.org, ha tuttavia affermato che Thulsa Doom non è stata l'ispirazione di Skeletor e che per l'He-Man "barbarico" (uno dei prototipi proposti inizialmente alla Marvel) si era ispirato alle illustrazioni di Frank Frazetta (che era stato, tra le altre cose, l'autore di diverse illustrazioni relative a Conan). I minicomics Nella prima serie di minicomics rilasciata con i primi giocattoli (action figure e mezzi di trasporto), He-Man è un barbaro vagante nel mondo di Eternia, un pianeta ancora afflitto dagli strascichi di una grande guerra che aveva devastato la civiltà tecnologica che un tempo regnava suprema. La maga del castello di Grayskull, chiamata anche "Goddess" (Dea) nelle prime apparizioni, dona ad He-Man armi fatate e mezzi tecnologici, con la consegna di difendere i segreti del castello di Grayskull (ovvero le conoscenze scientifiche dimenticate e le loro applicazioni pratiche sotto forma di armi e mezzi fantascientifici) da Skeletor. Inizialmente la Spada del Potere, solo una delle armi dell'eroe, era composta da due spade che dovevano essere riunite, per poter avere accesso al Castello di Grayskull, e ai suoi segreti. Nei giocattoli le due spade, di plastica morbida, unite tra di loro tramite incastri, permettevano di sbloccare l'apertura del portone del modello del castello ed erano presenti una nel modello di He-Man e una in quello di Skeletor. A partire dalla terza serie di minicomics lo scenario fu alquanto rivisto, portandosi alla versione definitiva, su cui è basata la prima serie animata: la vera identità di He-Man è ora quella del principe Adam, figlio di Re Randor e della regina Marlena, sovrani di Eternia; inoltre Marlena proviene dal pianeta Terra, facendo sì che He-Man sia di sangue misto. In questo nuovo assetto la maga del castello di Grayskull, ora chiamata Sorceress, dona al principe Adam il potere di trasformarsi in He-Man con la Spada del Potere, quando, sollevandola in alto egli pronuncia la formula magica: "Per il potere di Grayskull... la forza è con me!" (o anche: "... a me il potere!" a seconda dei diversi doppiaggi). Questo modus operandi è stato usato sia per la serie a cartoni del 1983 che per quella del 2002. La storia è ambientata ancora ad Eternia, un pianeta adesso separato in due parti: quella oscura e quella luminosa. La parte luminosa del pianeta è verde e rigogliosa, quella oscura arida e vulcanica, residenza di creature feroci ed esilio d'uomini malvagi. Le serie animate He-Man e i dominatori dell'universo Prodotta dalla Filmation fra il 1983 e il 1985, consta di 65 episodi per la prima stagione e altrettanti per la seconda. Nel cartone si racconta di come He-Man, insieme ai suoi amici (i "dominatori dell'universo") difendano Eternia ed i segreti del castello di Grayskull dalle forze demoniache di Skeletor. Tutti gli episodi sono autoconclusivi e ben pochi sono collegati fra di loro a livello di trama, anche se tra i personaggi secondari ve ne sono alcuni ricorrenti (come per esempio i parenti di Orko). Lo stile di disegno è "muscoloso" ma nell'insieme realistico, e le animazioni sono a base di rotoscopio, con molte animazioni di repertorio riutilizzate in più occasioni. Alla fine di ogni puntata c'è una morale: He-Man, o anche un altro dei personaggi "buoni", commenta la puntata come un attore a sipario chiuso, traendone insegnamenti morali o pratici rivolti ai più piccoli (caratteristica questa presente anche in altri prodotti della Filmation). She-Ra, la principessa del potere Prodotta anch'ella dalla Filmation, è uno spin-off composto di 65 episodi per la prima stagione (1985) e di 28 per la seconda (1986). Associata ad action figure più simili alle bambole, questa serie animata si rivolge più ad un pubblico femminile, e perciò cambiano, se pur di poco, storie e situazioni. Ambientata sul pianeta Etheria, la protagonista qui è Adora, gemella di Adam e capace di trasformarsi in She-Ra con la Spada della Protezione ("Sword of Protection"), intenta a guidare la ribellione contro il tiranno Hordak. Nonostante non sia più il protagonista, He-Man appare in diversi episodi per aiutare la sorella, e viceversa, come nel mediometraggio: "Speciale Natale", dove Adora si reca ad Eternia per passare le feste. Anche in questa serie molti episodi sono autoconclusivi, con la differenza che viene narrato l'inizio della storia, dove Adam si impegna nella ricerca della sorella scomparsa; i primi cinque episodi vennero successivamente ri-editati realizzando un film: "Il Segreto della Spada" (The secret of the sword). Animazione, character design e stile del disegno sono molto simili alla serie precedente. He-Man (le nuove avventure) Questa serie è stata prodotta dalla Mattel nel 1990 e sviluppata dalla Dic Enterprise (e non dalla Filmation che nel frattempo era fallita) per lanciare l'inedita serie di giocattoli. Il titolo è semplicemente "He-Man". Consta complessivamente di 65 episodi. Questa serie è un seguito di quella classica del 1983, ambientato però in un lontano futuro, nel pianeta Primus, governato dal saggio Sebrian. In questa serie Skeletor conquistava Grayskull insieme alle due metà della Spada del Potere (come la Spada vista nei primi fumetti), ed He-Man lo contrastava con una spada per metà mistica e per metà tecnologica, frutto degli sforzi congiunti di Man-at-Arms e Sorceress. Qui He-Man graficamente non è più rappresentato muscoloso e possente come al solito, divenendo leggermente più slanciato. Si ritrovano poi alcuni vecchi personaggi pesantemente rivisti: particolarmente criticata la revisione di Skeletor, questa volta con un "teschio espressivo" e addirittura con occhi (anziché avere orbite vuote). Una maggiore vena drammatica sostituisce quell'ironia che vedeva nei grandi cattivi dei grandi impiastri: in questa serie Skeletor, supportato dai Mutanti, riesce in diverse occasioni a mettere in serio pericolo il pianeta Primus. Questa serie fu realizzata per lanciare i giocattoli corrispondenti, ma non riscosse il successo sperato. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) Prodotta dalla Mike Young Productions e scritta da Dean Stefan, questa serie non riprende l'idea originale del 1990. La Mattel decise invece di ricominciare la storia dall'inizio, sicché il rifacimento dei personaggi ha risentito di questa lavorazione in due tempi. Diversamente dalle precedenti, e in linea con la tendenza attuale, questa serie ha sì degli episodi autoconclusivi, ma unitamente ad una trama generale che si sviluppa pian piano. Lo stile dei vari personaggi è ammodernato, ma il tutto rimane piuttosto fedele all'originale, compreso l'epilogo moralistico caratteristico della Filmation. Composta di 26 episodi per la prima stagione e di 13 per la seconda, si è fermata con la risoluzione del primo nodo narrativo, a causa delle scarse vendite dei giocattoli e degli ascolti molto bassi. Il film: I dominatori dell'universo Film con Dolph Lundgren (He-Man) e Frank Langella (Skeletor), della Cannons films. Pellicola bocciata sia dalla critica che dal pubblico, è oggi considerata un B-movie. La storia inizia con l'avvenuta conquista di Grayskull da parte di Skeletor, con He-Man, Teela, Man-at-Arms e Gwildor (un personaggio inedito, una sorta di gnomo) che lo combattono passando per la dimensione terrestre. Questo film, pur non contraddicendo nulla del contesto classico, ha comunque un approccio ben diverso, più fantascientifico/romantico che fantasy/avventuroso, con un He-Man che non si trasforma, che non sembra avere particolari poteri (tranne alla fine del film, quando riacquista le forze grazie alla spada del potere), e che, al contrario della controparte animata, usa quasi più la pistola che la spada. Molto peso hanno anche le vicende di una coppia di giovani terrestri innamorati. Nuovi progetti Tempo fa nel web si rumoreggiava di un nuovo film in live action con regista John Woo, ma il progetto però sarebbe naufragato prima di partire per tutta una serie di complicazioni: da un lato gli impegni del regista, dall'altro la difficoltà di reperire una sceneggiatura all'altezza; così la Fox avrebbe riconsegnato i diritti del film alla Mattel. Più consistente la notizia di un film prodotto da Warner Bros che ha acquistato i diritti sui MOTU nel 2007; tale film si avvarrà della regia di John Stevenson (già co-regista in Kung Fu Panda), e girato dal vero, con nuovi costumi, architetture, e mitologia. Versione Dvd La pubblicazione in versione DVD di cofanetti della classica serie animata è già avvenuta in molti paesi; in Italia la distribuzione iniziò il 9 ottobre 2007, ad opera della Dolmen video. Categoria:Personaggi di He-Man Categoria:Guerrieri Eroici